


It’s as I Remember

by TAFKAmayle



Series: Probably [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, Biting, Breeding, Come Eating, Consent, Doggy Style, Feral Behavior, Fluff and Humor, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Outdoor Sex, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Prostitution, Rescue, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Size Queen Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Spanking, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAmayle/pseuds/TAFKAmayle
Summary: Jaskier’s still just a prostitute and Geralt’s still just a paying customer. There’s still nothing more. Probably.Again dedicated to my patron saints. Thank you for all your support. ❤️
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Probably [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181378
Comments: 44
Kudos: 176





	1. Chapter 1

Jaskier’s door opened and he resisted the urge to groan loudly.

“Sorry, I’m a bit, er, unprepared!” He called from behind the divide, “You might want to pick someone else!”

He needed longer than a few seconds to clean himself of the previous customer after all.

“If that’s what you prefer,” Geralt’s gruff voice answered.

Jaskier brightened up.

“N-No, no, wait!” He hastily dismissed, “I-I’ll be right there, don’t leave!”

“As you desire,” Geralt grunted.

Jaskier could hear him putting down his things and getting off his armor as he hurried to get the last of the past customer washed out of him. Geralt was sitting on the bed, forearms braced on his knees as Jaskier came around the divide. He already had Jaskier’s oil in his hand, fingers tapping the bottle. He sat up as he spotted Jaskier and the almost smile made an appearance as Jaskier practically skipped across the room toward him.

“Did you miss me, darling wolf?” He cooed as he undid his robe to let it drop to the floor.

Geralt hummed noncommittally as his eyes drifted over Jaskier. A noncommittal hum was about the best Jaskier could ask for, he supposed. Jaskier trailed his hands over Geralt’s shoulders as he stepped closer.

“Are you doing the work again or shall I?” Jaskier asked, nodding at the bottle in Geralt’s hand.

“I will,” Geralt answered, “Bend over my lap.”

Jaskier climbed onto the bed to obey the command, laying over his lap and looking over his shoulder at him. This was the position best for getting spanked, really and Jaskier wondered if that was part of the plan. Certainly Geralt wouldn’t need a paddle or a switch with his large hands. Geralt poured the oil over his fingers and easily pressed two inside Jaskier. Jaskier closed his eyes and groaned softly.

“You want me to spank you,” Geralt spoke quiet and low as he moved his fingers in and out of Jaskier.

Jaskier buried his face in the sheets and gripped them tightly. He had regained some of his confidence with Geralt, but he still wasn’t quite used to someone knowing and calling out his desires so readily. And also the man was so damn strong and terrifying. Opening up doors of permission for him to hurt Jaskier was dangerous and scary, but in a way that got Jaskier’s cock hard, so he supposed he wasn’t  _actually _ complaining.

“Y-Yes,” he finally admitted, a bit nervously.

A third finger pressed inside him and he shuddered, groaning again. _His cock is even bigger,_ he reminded himself. His back dipped and his ass lifted as a truly whorish moan escaped his lips, muffled into the sheets. Geralt looped his arm over Jaskier’s back to grip his waist in an effort to hold him still.

Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on how you view it), Jaskier couldn’t stop squirming. His body twisted and bent, begging to be fucked as he tried to fuck himself onto Geralt’s fingers. When the fingers were removed he whined in annoyance, ass rocking in the air.

_ Smack! _

Jaskier jolted as Geralt’s hand landed hard on his ass. He had never been spanked that hard before. Of course he hadn’t, this was Geralt. He could practically feel the exact pulsing red outline of the witcher’s hand.  _ Fuck. _

_ Smack! _

Jaskier cried out as the second blow landed on his other cheek, as though to keep them even. His hips rocked against Geralt’s thigh, desperately searching friction for his throbbing cock.

_ Smack! Smack! _

Jaskier felt actual tears in his eyes as the blows landed rapidly against his already stinging ass.

“F-Fuck me, fuck me!” He cried, gripping desperately at Geralt’s leg as he pushed against his hold, “I need you!”

Geralt shifted and looped his arm around Jaskier’s stomach to lift him up as he yanked his trousers open. Then he manhandled him roughly into place on his lap. Jaskier held onto Geralt’s shirt as he was guided onto his slick cock. He hissed out curses and calming breaths as the head of it passed through his asshole.  _Fuck, it’s as I remember._ He groaned as it stretched him, burning as he slid into Geralt’s lap.

His forehead dropped to Geralt’s as he reached the end and he groaned breathlessly. His hands ran over Geralt’s shoulders and one pushed into his snow-white hair. One of Geralt’s hands rubbed his hip.

“How are you doing, little flower?” He murmured.

“Mmm,” Jaskier groaned.

Geralt chuckled lightly and tilted his head. His lips brushed the corner of Jaskier’s before he buried his face in Jaskier’s neck. He breathed in deeply through his nose and mouthed at Jaskier’s neck, teeth lightly scraping over his skin. His hands rubbed over Jaskier’s hips to his ass which he squeezed tightly. Jaskier yelped in startled pain at the abused skin being handled so roughly.

“Too much?” Geralt grunted, hands loosening their grip.

“No, no, I-I was more startled,” Jaskier assured him.

“You like when I hurt you,” Geralt whispered, lips, breath, and words all hot on Jaskier’s skin.

“Y-Yes,” Jaskier squeaked.

“Tell me if it’s too much,” Geralt repeated.

“O-Okay,” Jaskier mumbled.

Geralt leaned back a bit and gripped his waist firmly. He lifted Jaskier, but instead of pushing him back down, he thrusted upward. Jaskier groaned as Geralt thrust slow and deep inside him a few times, before he again quickly lost patience. His hips slammed hard and fast into Jaskier whose thighs trembled and back bent. His head dropped back, baring his throat as he moaned at the ceiling.

Geralt seemed to see this as an invitation as his mouth latched onto Jaskier’s throat. He bit hard, growling as he fucked roughly up into Jaskier’s ass. Jaskier’s hips tried to move, tried to fuck down and meet him halfway and Geralt’s hands loosened their grip to let him. They slammed into each other, hard and desperate, panting and moaning.

“Y-You want-“ Geralt started to pant.

“Yes!” Jaskier cried.

Geralt’s hand wrapped around his cock and it took very little tugging to get Jaskier to climax over his hand, bearing down as he cried out. Geralt’s hands held his hips tightly as he harshly fucked Jaskier through the orgasm. His head dropped against Jaskier’s shoulder and he let out a long groan as he pushed him firmly down into his lap, releasing deep inside him. He held him there as he quickly caught his breath and Jaskier dazedly panted against his shoulder.

“Are you alright, little flower?” He murmured, rubbing his hands over Jaskier’s hips.

“Y-Yes, sorry!” Jaskier exclaimed, quickly detangling his hand from Geralt’s hair, “Did it again. S-Sorry about that.”

Geralt grunted, but provided no real response as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. His trousers and shirt didn’t come out unscathed, of course, but he also didn’t really seem to care. He seemed most concerned about cleaning Jaskier.

“I’m going to get spoiled at this rate,” Jaskier teased.

“I’m sure you’re used to such a thing,” Geralt muttered, not looking up from his cleaning.

“A whore being used to being spoiled is not likely, witcher,” Jaskier snorted, rolling his eyes.

Geralt paused and his eyes finally looked up, meeting Jaskier’s. He frowned a little and his eyes flicked down to the bite on Jaskier’s throat before moving back to where he resumed wiping off his cock.

“Hm,” was all he replied and Jaskier would argue that wasn’t even a proper word let alone a proper response.

Once he was done cleaning and getting his clothes in order, he urged Jaskier off his lap and stood. Jaskier followed him up and shrugged on his robe. Then he took over buckling Geralt’s armor in place. Geralt watched him, eyebrows together and golden eyes narrowed, but didn’t try to stop him. Once it was on, Jaskier lifted his swords and helped him get the sheaths on his back.

“Why two?” He wondered as he fastened the buckles across the man’s chest.

“One is silver,” Geralt answered.

“Right, monsters,” Jaskier muttered, “Almost forgot what you actually do that isn’t fucking me.”

Geralt puffed out a short, surprised-sounding laugh. Jaskier grinned up at him.

“Should I expect you in another two weeks?” He mused.

Geralt’s lips twitched up and his eyes found the bite on Jaskier’s throat.

“We’ll see, little flower,” he murmured.

“Well, I look forward to seeing you again, darling wolf,” Jaskier answered.

Feeling encouraged by Geralt’s amusement with and enjoyment of him, he stretched up and kissed Geralt’s cheek. Geralt didn’t seem to mind, so Jaskier thought he wasn’t going to get killed in his sleep for the gesture.  _ Probably. _


	2. Chapter 2

Jaskier hurried to sit up as his door opened, painting on his customer smile. It quickly became a real smile as he recognized the white-haired witcher entering his room. He stood as Geralt pulled off his pack to meet him halfway. Geralt’s almost-smile was as sweet as honey as Jaskier started unbuckling his armor for him.

“Now I know you missed me, darling wolf,” he teased, “Why else would you come back a third time?”

“Hm,” Geralt grunted, “You’re cheap?”

Jaskier put a hand to his chest.

“You wound me, good sir!” He huffed in dramatic mock offense, “Well, now I just have to show you my talents.”

He dropped the last of Geralt’s armor and took his hand.

“Will it cost me extra?” Geralt muttered dryly as Jaskier guided him to the bed.

“You already pay extra with that massive, wonderful cock of yours,” Jaskier snorted as he guided Geralt around to lay on the bed, “Now let me show you just how worth it I am.”

Geralt propped himself up to watch Jaskier closely as he climbed up after him. He spread his legs at Jaskier’s urging and Jaskier knelt between his thighs, tugging open the tie of his trousers. His cock was already halfway hard as Jaskier pulled it free of his frankly entirely too tight trousers. _How can he even breathe in these?_

Jaskier met his smoldering golden gaze as he dipped down to swipe his tongue over the head of Geralt’s cock. Geralt’s lips parted slightly and his cock twitched. _Ah-ha! So you **can** react!_ Jaskier smirked as he tilted his head to mouth up the underside of his cock which hardened fully against his lips. His teeth just barely scraped against the vein running up his cock and Geralt sucked in a sharp gasp, his thighs twitching by Jaskier’s ears. 

Jaskier flattened his tongue and swiped up Geralt’s cock to the head. He closed his lips around him and sucked lightly. Geralt’s thighs squeezed and his eyes closed as he puffed out a low moan. Jaskier had never felt so triumphant nor had his lips been so stretched before. _Fuck, this is a lot._ His own cock was hardening quickly between his legs as he slowly pushed down. 

“F-Fuck,” Geralt huffed, hand pushing into Jaskier’s hair, “You like my cock in your mouth too.”

Jaskier groaned, gripping tightly at Geralt’s trousers as he pressed himself lower until he choked. He pulled back up to push down again, trying to force it past his own choking. _This would be a lot easier if someone forced it._ He looked up at Geralt through the tears burning down his face. His fiery eyes were dark and hooded, staring down at him.

“You...want me to fuck your throat,” he breathed.

Jaskier tried to nod.

“T-Tap me if it’s too much,” Geralt instructed as his hand tightened in Jaskier’s hair.

Jaskier gave another awkward nod. Then Geralt pulled his hair and he moaned as he was pulled up, stinging erupting along his scalp. Geralt’s hips moved up as he pulled Jaskier back down and they both moaned as he fucked into Jaskier’s mouth. Jaskier was lightheaded, deprived of air as his mouth was used as roughly as his ass had been. He palmed half-heartedly at his own throbbing cock as Geralt’s frantic hips slammed into his face. 

“J-Jaskier!” Geralt exclaimed urgently as his thrusting stuttered, “C-Can I-?”

Jaskier swallowed and Geralt groaned, head throwing back as he flooded Jaskier’s mouth and throat. He panted harshly as Jaskier pulled up, swallowing down his seed. He yanked on Jaskier’s hair, causing him to hiss in pain as he hauled him up even with him. 

His mouth smashed into Jaskier’s and he flipped them, pressing him onto his back. His tongue shoved deep into Jaskier’s mouth as his hands shoved his legs apart. He smacked Jaskier’s hand off himself and took over himself. One of Jaskier’s hands pushed into his hair while the other gripped at the back of his shirt. Geralt’s free hand went between his legs, fingers rubbing roughly over Jaskier’s asshole. Jaskier’s mouth popped off his, gasping as his fingers pressed inside him. 

Geralt mouthed and bit at his neck, growling as he fucked his fingers into him and tugged on his cock. His own hard cock rubbed against Jaskier’s thigh. _Excuse me??_ Apparently witchers could get ready again much quicker than regular men. Or at least _this_ witcher could. Jaskier gripped his hair tightly and yanked his head back to look in his burning eyes.

“F-Fuck me,” he rasped, “I-I need you in-inside me.”

Geralt leaned over him for his oil, quickly smearing it over his cock and pressing into Jaskier. He groaned into Jaskier’s neck as he shoved into him without pause. Jaskier cried out, eyes rolling back and arching under him as his thick cock burned into him, stretching him far past what he was ready for. 

“A-Are you alright, little flower?” Geralt huffed breathlessly.

“Fuck me!” Jaskier groaned.

As requested, Geralt fucked him. He left hard, burning bites across Jaskier’s shoulder and neck as he rutted into him. His hand rubbed Jaskier’s cock in the same quick, rough pace and it was all so absolutely blissfully perfect that Jaskier’s mind blanked. He twisted up and cried out Geralt’s name as he spilled over the man’s hand. Geralt shuddered and his hips slammed hard against Jaskier’s ass.

“Haa, f-fuck, _fuck!”_ He shouted as he flooded Jaskier’s ass the same as he had his throat.

He slumped, forearms bracing on the bed and face burying in Jaskier’s neck.

“Haa, mnh, fuck,” he mumbled against his skin.

“Y-Yeah, I agree,” Jaskier laughed breathlessly, his voice still rough. 

“P-Please don’t ask...for another,” Geralt huffed.

“Ah, I-I see,” Jaskier grunted, “You can, but you’re still as sensitive.”

“Mm,” Geralt agreed.

“Well, lay down, I’ll handle the cleaning this time,” Jaskier offered, pushing lightly at his shoulders.

Geralt rolled off him, dropping onto his back. Jaskier pulled the handkerchief from the usual pocket to wipe him up and he shuddered as soon as the cloth touched him.

“Who’s getting spoiled?” He muttered.

“You know this is what you pay me for, yeah?” Jaskier snorted.

“Incorrect,” Geralt disagreed.

“Then what do you pay me for?” Jaskier prompted.

“Hm,” Geralt didn’t respond.

Jaskier rolled his eyes as he moved on to wiping himself off. 

“Anyone ever tell you, you’re terrible at talking, darling wolf?” He grumbled.

“Anyone ever tell you, you’re terrible at shutting up, darling flower?” Geralt countered.

“Only every day!” Jaskier chirped cheerfully.

Geralt chuckled and Jaskier crawled up to drop his chin on the man’s chest. Geralt shifted to prop his head up and look down at Jaskier. He put his arm around his shoulders. Jaskier smiled at his lazy posture. _Even the white wolf can relax then._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter also known as: How to Tire Out Your Witcher


	3. Chapter 3

Jaskier shifted so he could look out the carriage window. The castle he was being carried to was dark, towering over everything like a brooding stone guardian. The fountain placed in front of it was almost mismatched with it. It was a very naked lady, kneeling on one knee as she poured water from an amphora. 

“Gods, what a bush,” Jaskier observed with raised eyebrows.

The statue seemed almost silly beside the gloomy castle. Not that it was _that_ distasteful, more that it seemed completely out of place. If there had been any other statue nearby, it probably would’ve seemed just fine. Though considering Geralt had asked _Jaskier’s_ help and not a lady’s, Jaskier had a feeling there was a very specific reason for the statue. It was certainly not the first time Jaskier had seen a man of nobility compensating for a certain _something._

The carriage pulled to a stop in front of the castle which only seemed to loom more with how much nearer he was to it. The door opened and a gloved hand was offered to him. He took it as he stepped down from the carriage, though he saw little reason for it.

“Usually only ladies need a hand down, darling wolf,” he muttered, “Because they must mind their skirts.”

“I thought it was their bustles,” Geralt grumbled, “Which you certainly match without the skirts.”

Jaskier snorted, stifling laughter and the urge to smack his arm. 

“I’ll see you in a little while,” he murmured, “We shouldn’t stand around chatting for too long.”

“You remember the plan?” Geralt prompted.

“Yes, relax, darling,” Jaskier snorted, “I know I _look_ vacant, but that’s merely an act. I’m quite the actor. May have been a thespian if I wasn’t so naturally inclined to my current profession. Lucky you.”

“Hm.”

Jaskier rolled his eyes as he turned to start for the front door and Geralt moved back to drive the carriage out of the way. The door opened as Jaskier approached it and he gave the doorman his friendliest smile.

“Hello, I’m Dandelion,” he greeted, “I’m expected by the count.”

“Of course, sir,” the doorman murmured, standing aside to let him in. 

Jaskier looked over the foyer as the doorman closed the door. A large staircase led up to the second floor just ahead of them and two hallways to either side led deeper into the building. Several archways lined the foyer, leading to different rooms Jaskier couldn’t get a good look at. The angular ceiling loomed high above them, giving the gloomy inside the same feeling of the gloomy outside. Though it was a bit less gloomy inside, the place filled with flickering candlelight and the distant sound of cheerful music. 

“If you’ll follow me, sir,” the doorman instructed.

He led Jaskier toward the music-filled ballroom, which was also filled with people, food, and drink. They were all his favorite things wrapped into one messy little package and decidedly not gloomy in the slightest. The doorman led him to who he could only assume were the count and countess.

“My lord, Mr. Dandelion,” the doorman spoke quietly, gesturing to Jaskier, “Mr. Dandelion, his lordship, Count Emil Wrona.”

The count was decent enough to look at, though a bit plain. He was not too awfully old, but he did have some gray in his black hair and beard. He was manly and appeared decently strong, but he didn’t look like some ham-headed brute and his gray eyes were sharp enough to indicate he knew at least as many words as the average child. His lips curled up and he stood straighter as he looked at Jaskier who bowed his head politely.

“Pleased to meet you, my lord,” Jaskier greeted.

“And you,” the count returned in a wonderfully deep voice.

Jaskier did love a good deep voice whispering filthy things in his ear. Perhaps tonight would go much nicer than he expected.

“My wife, Countess Adelina Wrona,” the count added, gesturing to the countess.

Jaskier gave the countess a polite smile and head bow. She smiled back with a very lush pair of pink lips. Her chestnut hair was done up in a pretty braid crown and her deep brown eyes were surprisingly warm. She wasn’t too hard on the eyes either and apparently, knew exactly why Jaskier was there. 

“I say, they are getting more attractive, aren’t they, darling?” She mused, winking at Jaskier.

Jaskier grinned at her.

“They needed someone who could at least attempt to rival your beauty, my lady,” he answered, “Unfortunately, I must say all would fall abysmally flat, including myself.”

“Oh, flattery will get you everywhere around here, darling,” the countess laughed.

“How lovely this is exactly where I wish to be then,” Jaskier joked.

“Dear me, am I being cast aside?” The count spoke up in a mock-offended voice.

“I have plenty of sweet words for you too, my lord,” Jaskier assured him, “Shall we find some place to discuss business?”

“Absolutely, if you can spare me, darling,” the count answered, turning to the countess.

“Oh dear, you know I hardly even notice your absence,” the countess teased.

“Well, then I suppose I will wander on like the ghost I am, dear heart,” the count sighed dramatically.

“Oh, hush you, go have your fun,” the countess laughed.

The count kissed her hand and beckoned Jaskier to follow him from the ballroom. Jaskier bowed politely to the countess before following him. The count led him to a room with a large bed that was obviously not his actual bedroom. 

“Do you mind if we open the window?” Jaskier questioned, “It’s such a beautiful night, it would be a shame to waste the fresh air.”

“Go ahead,” the count agreed, smiling pleasantly, “I won’t say no to fresh air.”

Jaskier opened the window and leaned out to look out over the garden, breathing in deeply. The count pressed up behind him, running his hands over Jaskier’s sides and pressing his lips to his neck. Jaskier hummed, tilting his head to give him more room.

“You are by far the prettiest whore I’ve seen,” the count mused.

“I thought _I_ was supposed to be giving _you_ sweet words, my lord?” Jaskier teased.

“How can I resist pouring honey on you, pretty?” The count murmured against his skin.

Jaskier turned around, grinning at him as he gently pushed him toward the bed.

“Careful, my lord, I might get addicted to that honey,” he warned.

“All the better for me,” the count breathed as they fell on the bed, “Then I’ll get to see you again.”

“Sweet little honeybee,” Jaskier cooed.

He bent down to kiss the man, fingers deftly finding the buttons below him. Things progressed as they usually did when Jaskier worked, ending as they usually did too: with the man falling asleep. Jaskier wiped himself off decently enough and put his shirt back on as he searched through the count’s clothes for the key Geralt requested. The one with a heart on the end. 

He took it to the window and leaned out, poking his head around. He grinned at Geralt leaning against the building, dangling the key by it’s attached ribbon. Geralt reached for it, but Jaskier jerked it out of reach.

_“Jaskier,”_ Geralt warned lowly.

“Did you like my show, darling wolf?” Jaskier mused.

“Your honeybee seemed to enjoy it,” Geralt snorted.

“Jealous?” Jaskier teased.

Geralt’s hand snapped out, snatching Jaskier’s wrist tightly. Jaskier jolted in surprise and Geralt pulled the key from his hand. He didn’t say anything as he turned and disappeared into the garden. Jaskier winced. Perhaps trying to poke the wolf had been a poor decision. But Geralt hadn’t immediately killed him, so everything would be fine. _Probably._

Jaskier had to put the count back to bed only once before Geralt returned with the key. He was disheveled and had a cut on his cheek. Jaskier put the key back where it belonged and retrieved a handkerchief. He leaned out the window to hold Geralt’s jaw in one hand and wipe the blood off with the other. Geralt watched him with a furrowed brow and narrowed eyes. 

“Blood,” Jaskier pointed out, “Wouldn’t want anyone to notice that.”

“We’re about to leave,” Geralt pointed out.

“I...thought it was a cut,” Jaskier admitted sheepishly as he pulled away. 

“It was, but witchers heal quickly,” Geralt muttered.

“Right,” Jaskier murmured, “I probably knew that. Anyway, guess I should get back to my honeybee.”

Before he could pull back into the room, his waist was seized and he was yanked from the window. He was dizzy as he was set on his feet and spun around. Geralt pushed him against the wall and Jaskier bent over eagerly as Geralt yanked his trousers open to get his cock out. He spat in his leather glove to rub it over his cock then gripped the back of Jaskier’s neck to hold him in place as he pressed up to his already used asshole.

Jaskier chomped down on his own fist to stop the filthy moaning that wanted to break free of his throat as Geralt impatiently pushed his way inside him. As always, it burned, stretching and filling him more than anyone else could. His legs trembled, struggling to keep him upright as Geralt’s hips slotted snugly against his ass. Geralt’s body draped over him and he nosed at his ear, moaning softly. 

“Is this t-too much?” He grunted breathlessly.

Jaskier stopped trying to eat his own fist so he could answer.

“No!” He hissed, “Fuck me!”

Geralt’s hips started moving, skipping his usual first few tentative thrusts. He slammed against Jaskier’s ass urgently, perhaps because they didn’t have the time, perhaps because he was just that desperate for it, or perhaps both. His thick cock was dragging over the perfect spot to send fire through Jaskier’s blood and his hands were rough on Jaskier, shoving up his shirt, gripping his thighs, holding his hips tightly, leaving little bruises on him from his fingers digging into his flesh. Meanwhile he left a very massive bruise with his teeth on Jaskier’s neck, growling against his skin. 

Jaskier bit his fist again and his other hand gripped at Geralt’s hair, keeping his mouth against him as he felt Geralt’s franticness reaching its peak. Geralt’s teeth unclamped and he groaned into Jaskier’s neck as he got closer, his hand suddenly fumbling to grip Jaskier’s cock and get him there as well. Jaskier bit his fist harder and harder as they climbed higher and higher.

Geralt choked off a shout as he released, filling Jaskier with heat that sent Jaskier over the edge as well, eyes rolling back as he tried to cry out Geralt’s name around his fist. His legs gave out and Geralt looped an arm around him to stop him from falling, bracing his other on the building so he didn’t fall either. They panted harshly together a moment before Geralt caught his breath.

“Fuck,” he grunted, “Are you okay, little flower?”

His hand rubbed Jaskier’s side gently.

“Of course...I’m great,” Jaskier huffed, “I got...what I...wanted.”

“You _were_ trying to provoke me,” Geralt muttered as he carefully lowered Jaskier to the ground.

“Duh,” Jaskier snorted.

“Haven’t you heard it’s dangerous to anger a wolf?” Geralt grumbled.

“Yes and that’s just why I did it,” Jaskier pointed out as Geralt started to wipe him up, “I like that you’re a little possessive. Besides, you knew I was provoking you and you still let it happen.”

“Hm.”

Apparently that was all they were going to say on the matter. Geralt wiped him up as quickly as he could before retrieving his clothes for him. He carefully helped him into them, pausing at one point to carry him out of view of the window when the count woke up. Then he carried him across the grounds, avoiding windows as they made their way back to the carriage. 

Jaskier was only a little amazed at just how easy it was for Geralt to carry him. He wasn’t that much smaller than him after all. He hissed, wincing as Geralt sat him in the carriage. Geralt urged him into laying across the seat instead.

“You should ask my help more,” Jaskier grunted, “I like helping you and getting fucked senseless afterwards.”

“You are a serious danger to yourself, little flower,” Geralt snorted.

“I think danger gets my cock hard,” Jaskier joked.

Geralt laughed, shaking his head at him and Jaskier grinned back at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like only good decisions happening here.


	4. Chapter 4

Jaskier was just about done for the night when a familiar white head poked into his room. He brightened, immediately getting up to meet the witcher halfway. He was partway across the room before he noticed something was wrong. Geralt was bloody, dirty, and his armor was disheveled. He’d obviously just been in a rough fight. And a rough fight for Geralt probably would’ve killed Jaskier. 

Geralt’s eyes were burning as he advanced on Jaskier whose worry for the witcher was accompanied by a slight twinge of fear. But he quickly dismissed it. No, Geralt would never hurt him seriously or without permission. Jaskier reached for his armor’s buckles as Geralt pressed his lips urgently to Jaskier’s. His hands gripped Jaskier’s ass tightly and he hauled him up.

_Okay, I guess we’ll just leave the armor on,_ Jaskier thought as he wrapped himself around the man and Geralt carried him around the bed. They crashed into the table beside it and Jaskier’s hand went out behind him to find his oil as he was set on the edge. Geralt reached down between them to fumble with his trousers while not breaking the demanding kiss. Jaskier spilled the oil a bit as he tried to get a bit in his hand, distracted by Geralt’s rough kissing and desperate squeezing of his body with his free hand. He quickly rubbed the oil over his asshole, also too impatient to get this started to bother stretching himself further than he already was.

“Take it out for me,” Geralt grunted as he kissed across Jaskier’s jaw.

Jaskier pulled Geralt’s cock from his opened trousers and rubbed more oil over it while Geralt’s firm hands gripped his hips.

“H-Hold it,” he huffed as he lined Jaskier up.

Jaskier held his cock to help guide it inside himself and shifted to push down on it. He hissed through clenched teeth as he burned his way down Geralt’s thick cock, their combined pushing burying it deep inside him quickly. As he slid in to the hilt, Geralt groaned, impatiently rolling his hips against Jaskier while his rough hands ran up his sides. Jaskier noted he was leaving dirt and dried blood in streaks over his skin as he wrapped his arms around Geralt’s neck. 

Geralt started moving without hesitance this time, panting and moaning in Jaskier’s ear as he urgently chased his release. He barely allowed an inch between them as he humped desperately between Jaskier’s legs, jostling him against the table with every sharp thrust. The rough leather armor was just short of painful on Jaskier’s skin as it rubbed against his chest. His hands were like brands as they gripped his hips, tightening harshly and burning into Jaskier’s flesh. Jaskier could do little but relax in his hold, moaning as Geralt used him for his pleasure, his own hips twitching unhelpfully.

“M-My hair, p-pull my hair,” Geralt groaned breathlessly.

Jaskier’s fingers buried into his hair and he tugged lightly. Geralt moaned as his hips doubled effort, slamming hard against Jaskier’s ass.

“Harder,” he hissed.

Jaskier yanked his hair, pulling his head around to smash his mouth on his. Their lips pressed hard, mouthing and nipping at each other harshly. Jaskier’s free hand dropped between them to pull quickly at his cock as Geralt’s thrusting went sloppier and their mouths went messier and messier. He cried out into Geralt’s mouth as he finished between them, squeezing on Geralt’s cock inside him and arching into the man. 

“Fuck fuck fuck f-!” Geralt groaned against his lips, abruptly cutting himself off as he filled Jaskier with liquid heat.

His hips gave a few more weakened thrusts as he turned his head to bury his face in Jaskier’s neck. His hands rubbed over Jaskier’s hips as he panted into his skin. Jaskier meanwhile wasn’t sure which way was up, clinging a bit desperately to Geralt as he tried to remember how to breathe.

“Fuck,” Geralt grunted when he had his own breath back, “Are you okay, little flower?”

Jaskier groaned weakly in response. Geralt lifted him off the table and turned to lay him on the bed. He cleaned up while rubbing gently around the bruises he left on Jaskier’s hips. When they were mostly clean (at least of their semen), he sat beside Jaskier, rubbing his wrist gently.

“How are you doing, little flower?” He murmured.

“Amazing,” Jaskier hummed as the ache began to settle in his body, “So amazing.”

Geralt chuckled lightly. 

“You’re pretty durable for a flower,” he mused.

“And you’re pretty considerate for a wolf,” Jaskier snorted.

“Hm,” was Geralt’s nonresponse.

“I was about to have a bath before you showed,” Jaskier grunted as he got up, “Why don’t you join me?”

He took his hand and Geralt allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and guided around the divide. He took off his armor and clothes while Jaskier filled the tub. Jaskier found himself distracted as he looked around at Geralt. He realized he hadn’t seen the man with even just his shirt off. He was...gorgeous. Littered with scars and firm everywhere. Jaskier’s hand reached out of its own accord to touch Geralt’s hard stomach.

“Gods, it’s like you’re chiseled out of marble,” he breathed.

Geralt’s heavy cock twitched at the edge of Jaskier’s vision. _He likes being praised._ Jaskier grinned. _That is fucking adorable._ Jaskier thought he may use that later.

“Alright, in you go,” he instructed.

Geralt stepped in the tub and sat. Jaskier poured some water over his head and he grunted, clearly annoyed. 

“Oh, relax,” Jaskier chided as he scrubbed soap in Geralt’s hair, “It’s just water.”

“Hmph.”

Jaskier rolled his eyes. After his hair was somewhat clean, Jaskier dumped more water over his head to rinse out the soap and started to move around the tub to grab some perfume for the water. He was stopped by a hand on his wrist. He raised an eyebrow at Geralt.

“Get in,” Geralt ordered.

“Alright, alright, demanding,” Jaskier grumbled, stepping into the tub with him.

Geralt manhandled him into sitting between his legs, facing away from him. He put his arm around Jaskier’s middle and relaxed against the edge of the tub, eyes closing. Jaskier smiled lightly over his shoulder at him. 

“You’re pretty soft sometimes, you know?” He teased lightly as he rubbed soap over Geralt’s arm around him.

“Hm.”

Jaskier rolled his eyes again. He hummed to himself as he went about scrubbing Geralt’s arms and legs. Then he turned around to wash his torso and Geralt’s eyes cracked open.

“What song is that?” He muttered, “I haven’t heard it before.”

“I should think not,” Jaskier snorted, “I wrote it.”

“You make music?” Geralt grunted.

“Hmm, I guess?” Jaskier hummed thoughtfully, eyes tracking over one of Geralt’s scars, “I don’t tend to do anything with it, but I do compose little tunes. Once upon a time I did fancy becoming a bard, but you can see how that turned out.”

“You’re not here by choice,” Geralt guessed.

“I did choose to be here,” Jaskier dismissed, “I wasn’t forced. Though it _was_ out of necessity. I was starving, had no other options, really.”

“Why did you not sing for coin?” Geralt prompted.

Jaskier smiled sheepishly at him.

“I’m not very good,” he admitted, “No one wanted to listen, let alone pay. Actually, I did have an incident where people threw bread at me. I didn’t go hungry that night.”

He grinned and Geralt snorted. Then his eyes dropped and looked away from him. 

“Actually, I was told it was because I didn’t sing anything real,” Jaskier continued, scrubbing over Geralt’s shoulders, “Because I never saw real adventure or well, anything truly exciting, I guess. I have nothing to sing about.”

“You could sing about fucking,” Geralt suggested, “That’s exciting.”

“I actually did write some truly filthy songs,” Jaskier laughed.

“I’m sure you would find an audience for it,” Geralt assured him.

“Is one such audience member in a tub with me right now?” Jaskier teased.

“Hm.”

“Do you actually know any words?” Jaskier grumbled, “Or do you just grunt boorishly and hum vaguely?”

“Probably the latter,” Geralt grunted.

Jaskier laughed, smacking his arm lightly and Geralt smiled at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say bathing? I think someone said bathing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: decapitation

Jaskier was surprised to say the least. When Geralt had asked him for help with another job, he hadn’t thought there would be anyone else. And certainly not a-a-!

“Why is the whore staring at me?” The beautiful black-haired sorceress grumbled.

_A woman!_

“I think I forgot to mention you’d be here,” Geralt answered.

“It’s pleasure to meet such a beautiful lady,” Jaskier greeted brightly, plastering on a smile and bowing, “You may call me Dandelion. Might I have the pleasure of knowing your name, my lady?”

“Yennefer,” the sorceress returned with light smile, “It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Dandelion. It’s good to see Geralt has friends with manners considering his, shall we say, _weakness_ in that regard?”

Geralt hummed in annoyance.

“He is a bit rough around the edges, isn’t he?” Jaskier mused.

“I did not bring you two here to insult me,” Geralt grumbled.

“You brought the wrong two for not being insulted,” Yennefer laughed, touching his arm.

_Don’t touch him! Stop touching him! That’s my wolf!_

“Yes, I suppose I should’ve seen this coming,” Geralt muttered, “Can we please get on with this now?”

“Always so impatient,” Yennefer snorted.

_Always. Always! What does this mean, always?!_

“Just go, little flower,” Geralt ordered, taking Jaskier’s shoulders to guide him toward the clearing, “Just get-“

“I know the plan!” Jaskier hissed, slapping his hands away, “I’m not an idiot!”

“I didn’t say you were,” Geralt grunted, looking confused, “Why are you upset?”

“I’m not upset,” Jaskier huffed defensively.

“Hm.”

Jaskier rolled his eyes before strolling toward the clearing where the incubus was sitting on a rock, playing a lute. Jaskier actually recognized the tune. He hummed along as he approached the incubus who looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. He was sitting with one hoof propped up on the rock and he wasn’t wearing any clothes, which revealed a frankly ridiculous cock between two goat’s legs. The fur on his legs was a reddish brown that matched the curly hair on his head which was accompanied by two curly goat’s horns. His crimson eyes swept over Jaskier as he stopped in front of him.

_“Come to me, beautiful-“_ Jaskier sang with his playing,

_“Beautiful one, let’s have fun._

_“With you, I want to play-_

_“Play until comes the sun.”_

The incubus grinned at him.

_“You see, I only have-“_ they sang together,

_“I only have this night,_

_“For I will vanish-_

_“I will vanish at first light._

_“So I beg you to-_

_“Beg you to show me,_

_“Show me how to live-_

_“How to live and be free.”_

“What a pretty little fly, caught in my web,” the incubus purred as he put his lute down.

Jaskier looked down and away.

“You think I’m pretty?” He murmured timidly.

The incubus took his chin to lift his face back up so their eyes met.

“You are the prettiest fly I’ve ever caught,” he answered, grinning, “What’s your name, pretty?”

“Um, Dandelion,” Jaskier mumbled.

“Then I must be a bee,” the incubus mused, “Because I want to pollinate you.”

Jaskier giggled “nervously” as the incubus wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. The incubus kissed him, turning to press him against the rock and eagerly ripping Jaskier’s clothes off. Things progressed as they always did when Jaskier worked, but they were interrupted before the end. 

The incubus grunted, starting to glance over his shoulder, apparently having heard something. Jaskier arched under him, letting out a filthy moan and the incubus returned focus to him.

“Oh, honeybee, you feel so good!” Jaskier cried, hips jerking to meet the demon’s.

“Fuck, you are just filled to the brim with sex,” the incubus muttered, “I think I could live entirely off you, little flower.”

Jaskier did _not_ like someone else using that name, but he ignored the twinge of sickness he felt and just moaned and cried out and twisted in all the right ways. He thought of Geralt fucking him there after they captured the demon, reminding Jaskier whose little flower he truly was. He flushed even hotter, head throwing back as he moaned at the stars. 

“Hurry up!” He growled.

“Demanding,” the incubus teased.

_I wasn’t talking to you, asshole._ Geralt, the person he had been talking to, was taking his sweet time springing the damn trap. Jaskier could only be bait for so long. The demon’s hips moved quicker and Jaskier did his best to roll back against him. The demon growled lowly as he filled Jaskier’s ass. 

This was when Geralt finally made his appearance. The demon was yanked away from Jaskier with a slick popping noise and tossed across the clearing. Jaskier’s eyebrows went up in surprised awe as the demon went flying. The demon was thrown right into Yennefer’s sword. He yowled and clawed at Yennefer who hissed then lifted her hand. 

The demon went flying back from an unseen force toward Geralt whose sword went up to decapitate him. The demon ducked the sword, skidding across the ground past Geralt. He halted just in front of Jaskier and his own hand went up, a flash of flame dancing around his fingers as Geralt turned toward him. 

Jaskier could never be mistaken for a smart man, but he was at least a little brave. So when he saw Geralt about to be cooked by an angry demon, he felt he had to do something. And well, he did. He pulled his legs up and slammed both of his bare feet into the demon’s back with all his strength. This interrupted his spell and made him wobble forward slightly. Geralt had said they were deceptively strong, so Jaskier wasn’t exactly surprised it barely did anything. But what it did was enough. 

Geralt’s sword sparked as it hit the distracted demon’s horn. The demon stumbled to the side, then a burst of magic from Yennefer froze him in place. Geralt’s sword sliced through the demon’s neck. His frozen head fell from his body and rolled across the grass. Jaskier breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Yen, are you alright?” Geralt asked as Yennefer joined him.

“I was until you fucking killed it!” She hissed, smacking his arm, “We agreed capture!”

“You’re bleeding,” Geralt grumbled, producing a handkerchief for the wound on her chest.

“It’s barely a scratch,” Yennefer dismissed as he wiped at the wound.

Jaskier fumed at how Geralt pressed the cloth to her chest. It was way too close for Jaskier’s comfort.

“I’m doing great by the way,” he huffed.

Geralt glanced at him, frowning.

“Hm,” he grunted as he looked back at Yennefer.

Jaskier was going to strangle the man. Yennefer berated Geralt some more for killing the demon before she took the frozen corpse through a portal. Jaskier meanwhile sat on the rock, fuming and leaking, unable to put his clothes on because they were in shreds. Geralt finally turned to him after the sorceress was gone and Jaskier considered if he’d break his own foot kicking the witcher in the jewels. Geralt moved toward him at a hurried pace, eyes burning again. Jaskier stopped him by a foot on his hip.

_“Jaskier,”_ Geralt warned lowly.

“I don’t think so, darling wolf,” Jaskier sneered, “You don’t get to just take me after ignoring me like that.”

“I had to ignore you or I would’ve fucked you in front of her,” Geralt grumbled.

“Well, you’re going to have to be more polite than that,” Jaskier insisted.

Geralt scowled at him.

“Can I fuck you...please?” He grunted.

“I think you can be more humble than that,” Jaskier taunted, “Most people kneel and beg when they really want something.”

“Hm.”

Geralt’s eyes drifted down his body, obviously trying to decide just how bad he wanted it. His lips parted as his eyes lingered on Jaskier’s used and leaking asshole. He slowly lowered to his knees. Jaskier was as delighted as he was aroused. _I bet he never knelt for anyone else,_ he thought smugly.

“Please,” Geralt muttered.

“Come here,” Jaskier beckoned, heat rushing in his blood.

Geralt’s mouth twisted in displeasure, but he obediently crawled the last couple of steps to Jaskier. Jaskier took his chin in his hand, brushing his thumb over Geralt’s lips. 

“What is it you want, darling wolf?” He whispered. 

“I want to lick his seed out of you and replace it with my own,” Geralt breathed out in a rush, eyes burning desperately into Jaskier’s.

He blinked rapidly like even _he_ was surprised by that confession. But his eyes dropped down between Jaskier’s legs and the tiniest shudder passed through him.

“Please,” he added in a rasp.

“How can I say no to that?” Jaskier mused, letting go of his chin, “Better get to work, you’ve got a lot to clean out.”

Geralt’s head ducked down eagerly, like he was starved for it. Jaskier braced one hand behind him and pushed the other into Geralt’s hair as Geralt’s tongue laved over his asshole. Geralt gripped at his thighs as he lapped up what had dripped out of him. Then his tongue pressed inside him, slipping through easily and Jaskier whimpered, thighs trembling around his head at the slick, unfamiliar, but absolutely pleasurable feeling. 

Geralt’s nose nudged at the sensitive skin above Jaskier’s asshole as he pressed his tongue as deeply as he could. Jaskier’s hand tightened in his hair as Geralt’s tongue swirled around inside him. He dropped to his forearm, too shaky to hold himself up on just his hand. Then Geralt’s tongue pulled back and pushed forward sharply and repeated the motion rapidly. Jaskier’s eyes rolled back as Geralt fucked him with his tongue. 

“Geralt, _Geralt!”_ He shouted frantically, tugging at the white hair in his fist, “Get up here and fuck me!”

Geralt hurried to stand, fumbling with his trousers rather shaky and urgently. He gripped Jaskier’s hip as he pressed his cock up to his asshole. Jaskier yanked his head down by the fist still in his hair, earning a hiss and a groan as he pushed his mouth over Geralt’s. For once, there was no burn. The incubus was bigger than Geralt. This, added with the seed and the spit, had Geralt slide right to the hilt with barely any effort. 

Geralt moaned lowly into Jaskier’s mouth, longer and louder than ever before. Jaskier moaned right back, gripping at Geralt’s shoulder in his free hand. He was so full, but the only hurt was the vague ache of what the incubus had done to him. And aches barely even registered as pain to Jaskier any more. Geralt turned his head to bury his face in Jaskier’s neck as they were still a brief moment. 

“Fuck, you feel so good,” he whispered, leather-clad hands running up Jaskier’s sides, “It took everything I had not to run out here and kill that monster when you started to... _really_ enjoy it.”

His hands tightened, fingers digging in as he dragged them back down to Jaskier’s hips. He bit hard into Jaskier’s neck, teeth burning into his flesh as he growled ferally. Jaskier hissed and groaned then Geralt pulled his mouth away.

“You are _my_ little flower,” he growled in Jaskier’s ear.

He pulled back slightly and Jaskier shuddered as his hips started moving. His hands held Jaskier’s hips firmly in place as he fucked into him quickly and roughly. Jaskier held onto him around his neck and his waist, suspended halfway between him and the rock against his lower back. His back arched and his head fell back as he moaned at Geralt’s relentless hard thrusting. 

“Jaskier!” Geralt hissed as he released heat deep inside him.

His hips kept moving as his hand clumsily went for Jaskier’s cock to pull him off. It didn’t take a lot, Geralt hadn’t even softened fully before he finished him off. Jaskier went limp and Geralt slumped over him, bracing his arm on the rock so he didn’t completely crush Jaskier. His head dropped over Jaskier’s shoulder as he quickly caught his breath.

“How are you doing, little flower?” He murmured as his hand rubbed over Jaskier’s hip.

“I’m good,” Jaskier assured him, still a bit breathless.

Geralt pressed his lips gently to Jaskier’s shoulder. 

“Why are you upset with me?” He muttered.

Jaskier fidgeted with the edge of Geralt’s shoulder armor.

“Do you fuck her?” He mumbled.

Geralt pulled back to look at him, frowning. Jaskier refused to make eye contact.

“Yen, you mean?” Geralt clarified.

Jaskier nodded.

“No, not any more,” Geralt grunted, pulling further away.

_But you did before._ Jaskier hummed, annoyed as Geralt picked up his ruined shirt to wipe himself off. Then he knelt on one knee in front of Jaskier to wipe him off next.

“I don’t fuck anyone else any more,” he confessed quietly, “Nor do I have the desire to do so.”

Jaskier’s heart stuttered in his chest.

“Really?” He murmured.

“Really,” Geralt confirmed.

Jaskier all but tackled him, kissing him enthusiastically as he threw his arms around his neck. Geralt chuckled lightly as he fell back on his ass and Jaskier peppered his face with kisses. 

“I take it that was the right response?” He teased, putting his arm around Jaskier’s waist.

“Of course it was, you stupid wolf!” Jaskier huffed, “We’re going again!”

“Mm, if you insist,” Geralt mused as Jaskier rolled his ass against his crotch.

Jaskier did insist. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my patron saints suggested more jealousy, so there you go. I also thought we could use more violence in this porn.


	6. Chapter 6

Jaskier strummed the lute, smiling at the soft music his fingers drew from the strings. 

“This is a good look for you,” Geralt mused.

“What, playing a lute?” Jaskier snorted.

“Playing a lute in only my shirt,” Geralt clarified, “And...smiling.”

Jaskier looked over at him where his relaxed form was laying sideways across the grass. His sweat was sweet dewdrops glistening on the gloriously firm muscles of his torso which looked even more like chiseled marble in the moonlight. It was a crime he’d not taken off his trousers. His hair was practically one with the moonlight where it laid over the arm he was using as a pillow, but his eyes were like golden sunshine. His sweet lips were pulled into a warm little smile to match. 

“That’s a good look for you too,” Jaskier mused, “All relaxed and enjoying the view.”

He winked at Geralt who snorted. Then he sat up, brushing grass and dirt from himself as his brow creased thoughtfully. He pulled one knee up, bracing his forearm on it as he seemed to contemplate something very deeply. Jaskier thought he looked like a statue. A very sexy statue who looked, for some reason, sexier with no shirt but still wearing his gloves. Jaskier bit his lip and Geralt turned his head to give him a flat look.

“Can you hold off long enough for me to catch my breath please?” He muttered dryly.

“The witcher can’t keep up with the human whore?” Jaskier teased.

“I can keep up, I just don’t _want_ to,” Geralt grumbled, “You’re going to wring me dry.”

“I think it’s the demon’s semen,” Jaskier admitted, “I’m particularly energetic.”

“I think you’re making excuses,” Geralt snorted, “I ate it and I’m normal.”

“You’re hard,” Jaskier pointed out, stopping strumming just long enough to actually point.

Geralt looked down in dismay.

“Well, I guess I’m just stuck here with you until this wears off,” he murmured.

He flashed Jaskier an attractive, sly little smirk.

“Oh dear me, what ever shall you do?” Jaskier sneered sarcastically, “Having to fuck your favorite lay all night. Oh no!”

“It might be nice,” Geralt snorted, “If he ever shut up.”

“Ha, you just admitted I’m your favorite lay!” Jaskier announced triumphantly.

“Hm.”

Geralt looked away from him and Jaskier’s heart fluttered in his chest. Was this the closest he’d ever get to a shy Geralt? 

_“You are just so sweet I could eat you,”_ Jaskier sang, _“But I bet you’d make my heart burn too.”_

“Don’t write ballads about me,” Geralt muttered.

“You don’t know that was about you,” Jaskier scoffed.

“Don’t I?” Geralt murmured, smirking at him, “Your pretty eyes were looking right at me.”

“You’re flirting with danger, trying to get cocky around me, darling wolf,” Jaskier laughed, “I have a tendency to knock men down a few pegs.”

“Hm.”

Geralt shifted and turned, gripping Jaskier’s ankle. He gave Jaskier just enough time to put the lute aside before he was dragging him across the grass toward him. He looked down, watching his own fingers as he trailed them up Jaskier’s leg. 

“You are a very dangerous creature,” he agreed, splaying his hand over Jaskier’s thigh, “I think I must defeat you for the safety of all kind.”

“Oh yeah?” Jaskier simpered, fluttering his eyelashes, “Will you impale me on your big sword, Mr. Witcher?”

Geralt’s hand rubbed in slow circles as it moved toward Jaskier’s cock.

“Sometimes the best way to neutralize the threat...” he murmured as his hand pushed through the curly hair at the base of Jaskier’s cock, “Is to allow the creature to take out its frustration on some who can take it.”

Jaskier thought the way those burning amber eyes locked with his as Geralt’s head lowered down was almost enough to have him finishing without more contact than Geralt’s thumb and index finger at the base of his cock, holding it in place. Then Geralt’s hot breath puffed over the head of his cock as his lips parted to take it into his mouth. Jaskier was already panting, thighs trembling when Geralt’s pretty pink lips closed around his cock and his tongue flicked over the tip of it. 

“Geralt,” Jaskier groaned weakly, pushing his hand through Geralt’s hair.

The corner of Geralt’s mouth twitched upward around him as he pushed down, sucking lightly. Geralt did not gag as he swallowed down the full length of Jaskier who was at least grateful for the loss of intense eye contact. Though it wasn’t a lot of relief when Geralt’s throat was squeezing tightly on the head of his cock, his teeth brushing ever so lightly near the base, and his tongue curling firmly under it. 

“Geralt!” Jaskier cried as the infuriating bastard just held a moment, “Move! _Move!”_

He yanked on the white strands tangled around his fingers and Geralt groaned. The sound vibrated up Jaskier’s cock and he cried out, back arching. Geralt sucked hard as his head pulled back. He pushed back down and up again, moving quickly.

“Ahh, s-so good!” Jaskier moaned, tugging on Geralt’s hair, “Geralt! Mmh, your mouth is so good!”

Geralt’s free hand cupped his bollocks, thumb rubbing up between them as he moaned and hummed around his cock. Jaskier’s head threw back and he howled praises at the moon hanging high in the sky, meant for the moonlight head between his squeezing, shaking thighs. Geralt was entirely too good at it and Jaskier couldn’t remember the last time someone had done it for him.

“G-Geralt, _Geralt!”_ He warned as he drew up, “’m gonna f-fuckin’, oh gods, _Geralt!”_

His hips jerked up as he finished, shooting into the back of Geralt’s throat. Geralt swallowed and sucked to drink all Jaskier had to offer. Jaskier went limp, panting heavily as Geralt pulled up and leaned over him, bracing one hand by his head. His other hand shoved his shirt up higher, revealing more of Jaskier’s torso before he pulled his own cock out. 

Jaskier watched him as he tried to catch his breath. Watched how his golden eyes roamed over Jaskier’s body and how his shiny red lips stayed parted, tongue flicking out over them occasionally as he huffed, hand tugging quickly at his cock. Jaskier shuddered at having the man’s undivided attention and dragged his hands up his torso, fingers dancing over his belly and ribs and through his chest hair. 

Geralt’s breath caught as Jaskier traced his nipples with his fingertips and Jaskier’s cock twitched weakly against his hip. He pinched his nipples between his fingers, moaning softly at the tiny thrills it sent through his chest. Geralt tensed suddenly and his face drew up in a snarl, eyes squeezing closed.

“F-Fuck!” He growled as he spilled out over Jaskier’s belly.

He dropped down, bracing himself on his forearms as his face buried in Jaskier’s marked up neck. He groaned weakly as Jaskier put his arms around his neck.

“I’m...out,” he huffed, “There’s no more.”

“Only four times?” Jaskier teased, “So much for witcher stamina.”

“Fuck you,” Geralt suggested.

“I thought you said you were out?” Jaskier laughed.

“Shut up,” Geralt grumbled.

He reached out to grab more of Jaskier’s ruined clothes, using a bit still unsoiled to wipe up Jaskier’s belly. Jaskier sat up when he was done, straightening out the borrowed shirt and turning to pick up the lute again. 

“You really like playing,” Geralt commented.

“Yeah, I...guess I didn’t realize I missed it,” Jaskier admitted.

Geralt wrapped his arm around his middle and pressed a kiss to his shoulder as he strummed the lute. 

“You could be a bard,” he murmured, “You could give it another try.”

“Hm, trying to convince me to stop fucking other men?” Jaskier mused.

“No, I couldn’t care any less about your honeybees,” Geralt snorted as he kissed up Jaskier’s neck.

“Could have fooled me with these bruises,” Jaskier scoffed.

“I only care when you enjoy yourself,” Geralt muttered, distracted by pressing kisses over said bruises.

“I always enjoy myself,” Jaskier grumbled.

“I know you’re aware I can tell when you’re lying,” Geralt grunted, “Because you actively try not to lie to me. Knowing you’re lying means I know when you fake it too. Whores have a tendency to quite a lot of that.”

“I don’t fake it!” Jaskier huffed.

“Hm, shall I say you play it up then?” Geralt offered, “You put on a show of it, pretend to like it more than you do.”

Jaskier hummed in annoyance, plucking a few soured notes. No one was supposed to be able to notice that.

“But not with me,” Geralt added, “All your reactions are completely genuine with me. I only get jealous when you _really_ enjoy it. I realized afterwards with the count, you were only enjoying yourself because I was listening.”

“And with the demon I was thinking of you,” Jaskier muttered.

“What were you thinking?” Geralt asked.

“I was thinking about you fucking me hard,” Jaskier admitted, a bit distracted by the strings against his fingers, “To remind me I’m yours.”

Geralt pressed a kiss to his ear.

“Are you?” He prompted, “Mine?”

“Yes, I’m your little flower,” Jaskier confirmed.

Geralt pulled him closer.

“And I’m your darling wolf,” he returned quietly.

“Yes, you are,” Jaskier agreed, “My only darling wolf. The only one who doesn’t have to pay.”

“I wish you’d have said so before I paid tonight,” Geralt snorted.

“Hm, you paid for me to fuck the demon,” Jaskier pointed out, “Not you.”

“So...” Geralt murmured.

His hand trailed down Jaskier’s belly.

“Are you getting aroused by not having to pay right now??” Jaskier demanded.

“Mm, say it again,” Geralt hummed, pressing closer.

“Gods, you’re a prick,” Jaskier grumbled.

Geralt chuckled into his ear and Jaskier batted at him, turning to tell him off for being cheap. Geralt interrupted him with a firm kiss that melted away his playful annoyance. _My darling wolf, he said. Mine._ He pressed back into the kiss, grinning against Geralt’s lips. _All mine! Ha!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So soft. 🤢🤢🤢


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: fighting, kidnapping

Jaskier strummed the demon’s lute, murmuring possible lyrics to himself as he walked down the empty street. He found himself with the lute more often than he was without it since he’d gotten it.

_“Sunlit eyes and moonlight hair,_

_“‘Tis his countenance so fair.”_

He frowned, humming thoughtfully.

_“Sunshine eyes and moonlit hair,_

_“On my garroter, countenance fair.”_

He sighed. This song was not working out how he wanted it to. And he was being followed, so there was that as well. He changed his music to a jaunty tune for limericks as he subtly glanced around the street.

_“There once was a wolf made of white,_

_“Whose eyes were pretty and bright._

_“Grizzled and old,_

_“But noble and bold,_

_“And oh my dear, what a bite!”_

Jaskier was being slowly surrounded by at least six individuals slinking in the shadows.

_“He was loved by a pretty young bard,_

_“Who led a life that had him unscarred._

_“Though his fingers were skilled,_

_“They might get him killed,_

_“For they kept those around him quite hard!”_

Jaskier twisted and slammed his foot squarely into the guts of the person behind him. 

“Eh, could use some work,” he muttered as he drew his foot back.

He twisted again, sweeping his foot out towards the person coming up beside him and smashing his heel into their side.As his foot found placement on the street again, he was grabbed from behind, around the middle. He gripped the arms around him and sprang off his feet, slamming his head into their nose as they fell back. Their grip loosened and he flipped over their head as they smacked against the stone. 

He wobbled as he landed on his feet, actually a little surprised he’d managed that. Unfortunately, he was punched directly in his face while he tried to steady himself. 

“Excuse you, I need that!” He huffed, rubbing his face as he stumbled, “I need my pretty face to earn gold!”

He was grabbed by his arm as he bent sideways to kick the puncher away from him. He socked the grabber in the guts as his foot went the opposite way to the puncher’s guts. Then someone hit him straight between his legs.

“Fuck!” He wheezed, dropping to his knees and clutching his crotch, “Ohhh, the family jewels are cracked.”

The last thing he heard was a sort of whistling sound right before something impacted with the side of his head.

~

Jaskier woke up to the sound of a lute being plucked carelessly. He had a throbbing headache and an aching body. His legs were stretched out in front of him, bound at the ankles with his wrists bound to a post against his back. Honestly? Not the worst way he’d ever awoke.

The discordant sound of the mistreated lute grated on his ears as he dazedly cast his eyes about the room and found several people standing and sitting around him. He recognized some of them as his captors and supposed they were some sort of gang. He focused on the redhead who played with the lute so thoughtlessly. _His_ lute.

“Oi!” He shouted at them, “Please be careful! I’ll have you know I fucked a demon for that!”

“This?” The person snorted as they came closer to him, “Should be more durable if it came from a demon.”

“It’s perfectly durable,” Jaskier grumbled.

“Is it?” The person prompted.

_Smash!_

Jaskier shouted in dismay as the beautiful lute practically shattered against the wall the person threw it at. He was suddenly and completely miserable, staring at the ruins of the lute. He’d just gotten it broken in, gotten used to it. It had become familiar to him. But more importantly, it represented something much greater than itself. 

“What the hell do you want from me anyway??” He cried, “You’re not fucking me! What else could a whore possibly do for you?!”

“Nothing,” the redhead mused crouching down beside him, “The question is: what can the little toy of the Butcher do for us?”

_ Whack! Crack! _

The redhead reeled back, clutching the nose Jaskier just broke with his forehead. All he could think of was Geralt’s softness. His warm, gentle hands rubbing Jaskier’s hips, his “is this okay” and “how are you doing”, his cleaning after he made a mess of Jaskier, how long they’d stayed in the clearing with Geralt holding him as he played the lute and chattered about nothing, even the way he’d worried over Yennefer’s wound crossed Jaskier’s mind. All of this painted one clear, undeniable truth for Jaskier:

“He is no butcher,” he growled lowly as several of his captors came forward to subdue him, “And I will not just sit here and listen while you speak vile lies and insult him!”

_ Whack! _

He wheezed as a foot collided hard with his stomach.

“Y-You fucking cowards!” He spat, thrashing against his bindings, “You know you can’t fight him fair!”

Feet stomped on his bound legs as he tried to kick them out at their shins.

“I-I won’t sit here as a quiet pawn in your f-fucking coward’s game!” He snarled.

He yanked at the bindings on his wrists, tried to walk up the post, but the burning ropes wouldn’t budge.

_ Whack! _

He groaned miserably as a hard kick slammed into his ribs. He struggled harder, spat more vicious insults, determined not to be a hostage cowed into silent obedience. 

_ Thump! _

The room collectively jumped in surprise as something heavy hit the outside wall of the building. 

_ Clang! _

The sound of sword hitting sword was the sweetest music Jaskier had ever heard in his life. He laughed as the gang scampered out to see what was the matter, leaving two to guard Jaskier. It took barely any time at all for the fighting to still. The two guards held their breath as they paused there in the eye of the storm. 

_ Bang, bang! _

Jaskier and the guards all jumped again at the sound of the door bursting off its hinges and slamming into the hard floor. Geralt’s chest was heaving, his face as white as ash, and his normally bright eyes dark as night. _Is he...okay?_ Jaskier wondered, worry soaring in his heart. He was battered looking and already pretty heavily splattered with blood.

“I will cut down anything that stands between me and him,” he huffed.

Jaskier’s heart fluttered and his insides warmed. His cock also got hard, but he tried to focus on the things that didn’t make him a total whore.

“You have one chance to stay out of my way,” Geralt growled.

The guards hurriedly shuffled to the side as he stepped into the room and then nearly sprinted out of the building once he’d passed them. He stood over Jaskier, chest heaving and sword trembling in his fist.

“How are you doing, little flower?” He rasped.

“I’m okay,” Jaskier murmured, “A-Are you?”

Geralt laughed, actually _laughed_ as his sword clattered against the floor and he dropped to his knees.

“All this and you worry about me?” He snorted.

“‘Course I’m worried about you,” Jaskier grumbled, “You look sick.”

“It’s just a potion,” Geralt muttered breathlessly as he reached for the rope on Jaskier’s ankles.

He tore the rope like it was made of parchment and shoved Jaskier’s legs apart to crawl up between them. 

“Geralt,” Jaskier groaned as the man’s forehead bumped his.

“Demon was right,” Geralt mumbled as he ripped the ropes off Jaskier’s wrists, “Filled with sex.”

Once freed, Jaskier threw his arms around Geralt’s neck to pull him in for a heated kiss. Geralt pushed back eagerly, hands tearing at Jaskier’s clothes to get them out of his way. Once Jaskier’s ass was bare and he was sitting up on his knees, Geralt pulled back to yank off one of his gloves and shoved three of his relatively clean fingers into Jaskier’s mouth. Jaskier sucked and licked them eagerly as they thrust over his tongue.

“I’m going to fucking breed you like a bitch on this dirty floor,” Geralt growled in his ear.

Jaskier groaned around his fingers.

“Yeah, I thought you’d like that, you little fucking whore,” Geralt sneered.

He yanked his fingers away none too gently and put them between Jaskier’s legs. He roughly fucked Jaskier with his fingers to stretch him out while his teeth seared bruises all over Jaskier’s neck and shoulders. When he decided he was ready, he gripped Jaskier’s hair and tossed him against the floor. He gripped the back of Jaskier’s neck, pushing his face against the floor while his ass was up for him. 

“Is this too much?” He growled through his teeth.

“No, fuck me!” Jaskier snapped, rocking his hips back, “Hurry up!”

_ Smack! _

Jaskier choked on a sob as Geralt’s open hand landed on his ass. It was even harder than the previous times and Jaskier was almost certain he could feel a hand-shaped bruise forming already. 

“Demanding little bitch,” Geralt sneered.

After slicking his cock up with more spit, he pushed it inside Jaskier and they both hissed and groaned at the burn. Jaskier clawed at the floor and sobbed miserably as Geralt’s thick cock stretched him and burned into him way worse than it ever had before. As he sank fully in, Geralt puffed out a shaky breath and relaxed above him. He laid over Jaskier, pressing his lips to his ear.

“Are you okay still?” He whispered like it was a secret.

“Yes, gods, yes!” Jaskier cried.

“Tell me-“ Geralt started.

“I will, I will, please move!” Jaskier sobbed.

Geralt moved, growling lowly in his throat. He fucked hard and rough into Jaskier, holding him still by his neck with no apparent regard for his comfort. Jaskier writhed on his cock, spreading his legs and dipping his back to beg for more. He was squirming at the full feeling inside him and at the brutal way he was being used. 

It felt fucking good, felt _right_ for Geralt to claim him after saving him from those assholes. Taking him like a wild wolf would take his bitch after fighting off his rivals. Geralt was loud like this too, growling obscenities and degradation that Jaskier could barely hear, yet still loved. 

Jaskier’s clumsy hand managed to get himself finished despite how much Geralt kept jostling him and ruining his rhythm. He cried out and his body tensed as he splattered on the floor. Geralt was barely a breath behind him, pulling out to finish between Jaskier’s shaking legs, mixing his seed with Jaskier’s on the floor. 

Jaskier was lucky his upper body was already on the floor supporting him or he might’ve fallen right into the mess. Not that he would’ve really cared. Geralt looped his arms and him and they laid sideways on the hard floor as they calmed down. Jaskier shivered, groaning as the heat and excitement wore off. Now he was aching all over and sticky where he was touching Geralt’s bloodied armor.

”How are you doing, little flower?” Geralt murmured, rubbing his hip gently.

“I should get kidnapped more often,” Jaskier answered.

“You should _not,”_ Geralt firmly disagreed.

“But I had so much fun,” Jaskier whined.

“That was fun for you?” Geralt grumbled.

“Yeah, you went all wolf on me,” Jaskier snorted.

“Hm...that part was fun,” Geralt reluctantly agreed.

“They smashed my pretty lute though,” Jaskier huffed.

“I’ll get you a new one,” Geralt assured him.

“Don’t want a new one,” Jaskier pouted.

“You are such a brat,” Geralt chided.

“Yeah, I definitely am,” Jaskier agreed.

He turned and buried his face in Geralt’s neck and sighed. He’d lost what tangible thing he could hold to remind him of Geralt between his visits. 

“I’m sorry,” Geralt muttered, “I put you in danger.”

“No, _they_ did,” Jaskier dismissed, “That’s not your fault.”

“But I-“

“Just shut up and hold me!” Jaskier cried.

Geralt held him closer, pressing their cheeks together and drawing him more firmly against his chest. 

“I heard you,” he whispered, “Defending me.”

“Oh, I...” Jaskier mumbled, cheeks heating up, “I didn’t know you were close.”

“Thank you,” Geralt murmured, rubbing his hip, “That...it means a lot to me that you...would defend me.”

“‘Course I’ll defend my darling wolf,” Jaskier grunted, fidgeting with the rough edge of Geralt’s armor, “Thank you for saving me.”

“‘Course I’ll save my little flower,” Geralt teased lightly.

Jaskier smiled lightly. Then brightened as a thought formed.

“So this potion-“ he started.

_“No,”_ Geralt dismissed firmly.

“Tsk, you’re no fun,” Jaskier huffed.

Geralt laughed again, a real full laugh, shaking against Jaskier and Jaskier could hardly pretend to be stern in the face of Geralt actually laughing. Jaskier held some tiny hope that he was the only one who got such a gift twice in the same night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heard you guys like violence, rough sex, and soft bois. You’re welcome. 👈👈
> 
> Also, just throwing this out here: if you wanna learn how to help support me in return for getting chapters a day earlier than the rest of ao3 as well as exclusive drafts of stories I haven’t published yet, check out @1stworldmutant on Twitter and follow the link in my profile. 👈👈 (You’re also welcome to send a follow or message request.)


	8. Chapter 8

Jaskier winced as he lowered into the warm water. He was covered in bruises. He wasn’t going to be able to work for at least a day or two. 

“I’m sorry,” Geralt muttered behind him.

“Stop saying that,” Jaskier grumbled.

“Hm.”

He’d apologized as he gathered Jaskier up off the “dirty floor”, as he’d carried him back to his room, and as they’d gotten the bath ready. 

“I fucking get it, okay?” Jaskier huffed as he retrieved his soap, “You’re sorry a violent gang with a personal vendetta against you went after me. I got it. Fucking gods, Geralt, I got it.”

He scrubbed the soap over himself, grunting as he was a little too vigorous.

“Let me,” Geralt murmured, taking the soap from him.

Jaskier relaxed a bit and let Geralt take over washing him. He was careful, but firm and thorough and Jaskier relaxed further, eyes closing.

“Jaskier?” Geralt murmured.

“Hm?” Jaskier prompted.

“What if...I rented a room here in the city?” Geralt asked carefully.

“I know some places,” Jaskier muttered, “I can help you find the right room.”

“No, Jaskier, I meant: how would _you_ feel if I rented a place here?” Geralt clarified.

“What?” Jaskier grunted, confused, “What difference...oh.”

His eyes popped open and widened.

_“Oh!”_ He exclaimed.

He whirled around, splashing water everywhere. Geralt’s eyebrows were pulled together in a pensive look. 

“You...You want to be with me?!” Jaskier demanded, “Like steadily?”

“I want to... _try,”_ Geralt admitted, looking down and away, “If that’s...something you would be interested in?”

“Yes, I would like that!” Jaskier agreed enthusiastically, “But won’t it be difficult to find work if you take up a more permanent residence?”

Geralt looked away, tapping his fingers on the edge of the tub. 

“I’ve already started to run out of work,” he confessed, sounding frustrated, “Because I’ve...stayed within a day’s ride of you for about a month.”

“So instead of you staying, I’ll go,” Jaskier suggested.

Geralt looked at him sharply. 

“Really, you would come with me?” He asked, sounding like it was the most unbelievable thing he’d ever heard.

“Why not?” Jaskier countered, shrugging.

“Monster hunting is dangerous,” Geralt offered.

“I mean, aren’t I already sort of in the trade?” Jaskier snorted, gesturing at his battered body.

“It won’t be a comfortable life,” Geralt tried instead.

“Ha!” Jaskier barked sarcastically, “Oh, will my ass get sore in a saddle? Will my legs burn or cramp from walking too much? Will I have to fend off aggressive men? Dear me, I won’t know what to do!”

“You’ll...be stuck with me,” Geralt added quietly, looking away.

Jaskier took his face in both hands and smiled at his pained amber eyes.

“That’s the idea, darling wolf,” he mused.

Geralt sighed.

“I’m finding it difficult to come up with an excuse to not take you with me,” he admitted.

“Then take me with you,” Jaskier suggested, shifting forward to sit on his lap, “You know, if I’m beside you, I can’t get kidnapped again.”

“Yes, that’s why I was going to stay,” Geralt answered, putting his arms around him, “But if I take you with me, you will be in danger anyway, which defeats the purpose.”

“Then there’s no reason not to,” Jaskier pointed out, “If I’m in danger here or there, then we should pick the one we want the most. And _I_ want to go with you. You’ll keep doing your work and I’ll be beside you.”

“Hm.”

Geralt looked away, forehead creasing thoughtfully. 

“If you come with me,” he spoke carefully, “I would expect you to help with supplies and lodgings, but I would not suggest continuing to be a whore. There’s not always a clean bed and customer out there.”

“Then I will sing,” Jaskier offered, “You said I could be a bard.”

Geralt met his gaze, his burning eyes searching him. 

“You will give up a lot, Jaskier,” he pointed out softly, “What little comfort you have will be gone. You will, at times, be so miserable you want to cry. You will change and it won’t always be for the better. I will frustrate you, push you away, and be selfish and rude. Is this all an acceptable trade for being my companion?”

Jaskier considered it seriously. He was right of course, traveling wasn’t always going to be sunshine and buttercups. Jaskier knew that and it didn’t particularly worry him. What did worry him was the idea of arguments, of Geralt getting tired of him, of...committing to someone who could at any point just leave him behind. It was scary. 

“Jaskier, are you alright?” Geralt asked, rubbing his hip, “Your heart beat picked up suddenly.”

“I...want a promise from you,” Jaskier murmured, looking into the golden eyes of danger, “You won’t run away from me. If we fuck up, we fix it. If we argue, we talk. If you get annoyed or angry with me, you tell me. Don’t just...abandon me.”

Geralt took his face in his hands.

“I promise I won’t abandon you,” he agreed firmly, “If we’re doing this, we are doing it together, for better or worse. And if we must part, we will discuss it first.”

Jaskier’s anxiety eased considerably and he smiled.

“Then let’s do this,” he announced, nodding his head.

Geralt smiled warmly, eyes sparkling before he pulled Jaskier into a kiss. Jaskier pressed close to him. He figured at times he would get so miserable he would regret this decision, but in the end, everything would be okay as long as they were together. 

_ Probably. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, yay! This was fun to write. ❤️ I’m considering a sequel, but for now I’m gonna move on to other stories.
> 
> If you’re interested in helping support me and getting access to exclusive bits of my work, check me out on Twitter @1stworldmutant and follow the link in my bio.
> 
> If you’re new to my work, welcome little star! ❤️ If you’re familiar, thank you for continuing reading! ❤️ Regardless of how long you’ve been here, may your paths always stay lit, little stars~✨!


End file.
